


[Multivoice Podfic] The Best Of Both Worlds

by CompassRose, Djapchan, Gorillazgal86, Podfixx, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has an Imagination (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Devious Plans, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heaven, Hell, Humor, Infernal Bureaucracy, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Reunions, Romance, Secretly Dating, Tension, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Adam resets everything after Armageddon, so none of it ever happened. Everything is put back the way it was, with Heaven and Hell none the wiser. But Crowley and Aziraphale are no longer willing to remain hereditary enemies, under the watchful eyes of their superiors. So they come up with an audacious plan that might just work.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Multivoice Podfic] The Best Of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Of Both Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798468) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-The-Best-Of-Both-Worlds-by-entanglednow-eppomn)  
**Listen to or Download** this chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DqzbDKO3qLurXLoeYjxlL1qDukCUVkuX/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** this chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1bkeghk8fq3vlz9/GO_The_Best_of_Both_Worlds.mp3/file)

**Voice Actors:**

[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Narrator  
[semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic) as Crowley  
[Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks) as Aziraphale  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as Beelzebub  
[CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose) as Gabriel  
[Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86) as Hastur

 **Music:**  
[Surprise](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/crowander/commercial-30-secunds/surprise) by Crowander  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose)


End file.
